1. Field
Example embodiments relate to terahertz oscillators and/or methods of manufacturing electron emitters for terahertz oscillators.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terahertz band between the microwave band and the optical band may be very important for applications in molecular optics, biological physics, medical science, spectroscopy, image processing, and/or security areas. However, there may be only a few currently developed terahertz oscillators and/or amplifiers operating in the terahertz band due to various physical and/or engineering limitations. Recently, such terahertz band oscillators and/or amplifiers may have been developed using new concepts and/or advances in micro-processing technologies. A variety of approaches may have been attempted in order to increase the frequency at which existing microwave band oscillators may operate and/or to lower the operating frequency of oscillators operating within a higher frequency band in order to be within the terahertz band using optical instruments such as a semiconductor laser and/or a femtosecond laser. Furthermore, recently, various attempts may have been made to fabricate a compact size terahertz oscillator using micro-processing technology.